Fang Repeater
The is one of the weapons in the game Bastion. It is found early in the game on the Rippling Walls in the console version, or the Wild Outskirts in the iPad version. Description Rapid-fire ranged weapon with limited number of cartridges. Cannot be fired while moving. Signature weapon of the Trappers. Upgraded with Something Nasty. "A munition chamber fashioned from an unlucky beast gives a distinct silhouette to these silent repeating rifles, once favored by Ura hunters." Upgrades Column 1: *Double Clip (+8 Ammo Capacity) *Heavy Bolts (+50% Damage) *Hollowed Chamber (+8 Ammo Capacity) *Reinforced Piston (+50% Damage) *Bounding Critters (Bullets Ricochet) Column 2: *Speed Clip (+55% Reload Speed) *Flurry Bolts (Higher Firing Rate, Increased Spread) *Grooved Chamber (+55% Reload Speed) *Multi-Piston (Higher Firing Rate, Increased Spread) *Tracking Critters (Bullets Seek Targets) First upgrade: "Turns out those old bones still have some spark in 'em." Secret Skills Bolt Burst *A spiral of bolts that deals damage in every direction. *Bolts are affected by 4th tier upgrade **"Trappers would rely on this technique in the event they got surrounded." Snooze Dart *A bolt coated in a heavy sedative, which causes the target to lose consciousness on impact. *"Considered unsportsmanlike by some Trappers." Proving Grounds "That's Trapper Shingle. Only place in the City to get certified with a Repeater." *'Third Place' **Something Nasty *'Second Place': At least 48 targets hit **Something Greasy *'First Place': All 64 targets hit. **Snooze Dart Strategy Despite showing up very early on, Trapper Shingle can be one of the most difficult Proving Grounds in the game. At least one upgrade to Repeater reload speed is almost necessary. The Shingle consists of four walkways lined with targets on either side, which will start to fall as soon as you step off one and onto the next. They fall increasingly faster and have more targets later on, making the Shingle a mad scramble at the end--something that doesn't pair well with the Repeater's requirement of standing still to shoot. The trick is to remember that holding Shift will automatically lock on to targets in sequence--Rucks' narration will help hint at the ideal strategy, thus, being moving into the middle of a cluster, holding down Shift while shooting, and then moving when the reload kicks in. The Repeater will find its targets on its own. With this it's entirely possible to clear the Shingle with only a single Reload speed upgrade. If it's giving you trouble, however, pick up a damage boost--the targets take two shots with the default repeater but only one with only a single damage boost, making clearing them out effectively twice as fast. ALWAYS be aware of your surroundings, as falling off mid-walkway will automatically set you on the next. After clearing one walkway, try to pick off nearby targets from the next. Do not rush rounds, as the walkways immediately start to crumble under your feet. However, be careful shooting from a distance--the rate of fire on the Repeater is so fast that you'll waste bolts, as by the time your first or second has killed a target the third is already on the way. With the max upgrade of Tracking Critters, you can shoot without aiming while avoiding falling off the path. You could also use Werewhiskey and upgrades that increase clip size. Loadout with werewhiskey and repeatedly fall off the edge of the starting platform until you hit the critical hit activation range. With that, you can one shot the targets. Clear the screen, walk until you reload, then do it again. Stand at the edge just before it hits the second walkway and shoot targets from the previous one (so they don't fall just yet). With enough practice, you can get first place with only three upgrades to the Fang. Weapon Pick Lines If you pick the Fang Repeater with the following weapon, Rucks will you tell you this line: *Cael Hammer: A repeater goes with a hammer better than a box of nails. *Breaker's Bow: With the repeater and the bow at the ready, Kid aims to keep a safe distance. *War Machete: The repeater and machete, favourite choices of the Ura trappers we once fought. *Scrap Musket: Doesn't hurt having a couple of trusty old guns on hand. *Dueling Pistols: Kid must think he's the fastest shot in all the lands. He probably is. *Brusher's Pike: With pike and repeater in hand, he's like a man come straight from the wilds. *Army Carbine: Figure it's a good time to put his two favourite firearms to the test. *Fire Bellows: Now he can light them up or pin them down. Maybe both. *Galleon Mortar: Kid's ready to hit them fast and hit them hard. *Calamity Cannon: Fill them with needles or blast them to bits? Tough call. See Also *Weapons ru:Лёгкий клыкомёт Category:Weapons